Happily Ever After?
by One Tree Hill Obsessed
Summary: Sequel to my previous fic 'What if' Dan returns to haunt Lucas, Peyton, and their new daughter. Will Lucas take care of Dan once and for all, and will the new Scott family be able to overcome their mistakes? MAJOR LEYTON!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** I was going to wait a bit to begin on the sequel, but I really wanted to get my ideas flowing again by writing, so here we go. Chapter one!**

One year later

Peyton and Lucas' first child was born. Elizabeth Grace Scott was a beautiful young three month old baby, who resembled Peyton more than she did Lucas. Elizabeth was named after Peyton's mother, Ellie. Now the three of them had managed to buy their own apartment to live in.

Lucas came out of the bathroom, wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. He placed a towel over his head and began to dry his hair. His eyes fell upon Peyton, and their daughter. Lucas tossed the towel into a basket of dirty clothes and walked over to the mother and daughter, kissing them both on the forehead. "Good morning." Lucas spoke as he smiled down at the two girls. "So Peyton, are you ready to tell me that you are going to take college classes?" he asked as he sat down on the couch and began to put his socks on.

"I don't know; do you plan to take any, Mr. Scott?" Peyton asked as she sat Elizabeth down into her playpen.

Lucas laughed. "Peyton, someone has to provide this family with money, and I have a decent job. I want you to take advantage of our opportunities and finally begin a semester. Look, my mom already said she would watch Lizzy for us."

"I know Lucas, I just can't. We are going to be okay. Like you said, you have a decent job. And I can continue to submit my sketches into all of these art magazines. It's just not what I want, I enjoy working here. I love spending my time with Elizabeth, and with you."

"I just want you to be happy, that's all." Lucas stated, as he ties his last shoe and stand up. "I need to go to work, Peyt, but this is up to you. I can't force you to begin class. But I love you anyways." Lucas placed both of his hands on the back of her head and pulled her close, kissing her on the temple.

Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas and stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the lips softly. "Yeah, you don't want to be late, and I love you too Luke."

Lucas smiled and then walked over to where Elizabeth laid in her pen. He picked her up and held her for a moment. "Daddy is heading off for work now; I'll see you when I get home Lizzy." He kissed her on the cheek. She made a small mumble, that couldn't be taken for an actual word, and Lucas sat her back down and left for work.

After Lucas had left for work, Peyton left with Elizabeth to go check on Karen and Keith. Peyton pulled her car into the driveway of Karen's house. She had moved back into the house she had live in while Lucas was in high school. Peyton smiled as she parked the car, it brought back so many memories of times when she had come to visit Lucas.

"Hi Karen." Peyton said as she walked through the front door.

"Peyton!" Karen exclaimed as she came through the door, that led into the Kitchen. Karen wrapped her arms around Peyton and Elizabeth as they hugged. "It's nice to see you, Peyton."

Peyton nodded as she placed Elizabeth into a playpen with Keith. "How have you guys been Karen?"

"Busy." Karen said as she handed Peyton a cup of coffee. "I am overwhelmed with the café, Tric, and taking care of Keith. I can take him with me to the café, but it isn't easy booking rock shows at a club with a one year old with you." Karen laughed.

"So Tric is having trouble?" Peyton asked looking down.

Karen noticed Peyton disappointment in the club that she once helped open. "You should take it over for me, Peyton."

"Oh Karen, I can't. I am busy too."

"I understand Peyton, but Lucas would be thrilled to hear that you would be taking over the club once again."

Peyton knew that she needed the job, but it would take away from her time with Lucas and Elizabeth. "I don't know." Peyton said smiling.

"I will take care of Elizabeth for you while you get it running again and of course while you work late nights. And I know Lucas would help. He always helped me with Tric while you were busy."

"Okay." Peyton said smiling and her and Karen hugged once again.

**Yeah this is a rather short chapter, but I wanted to tell what all has happened in the past year and get everything straight, and don't worry...I will get to Dan soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait. I have been rather busy with softball, and I recently have begun working on a website I have created for One Tree Hill wallpapers and such. Anyways, hope you all like the new chapter! And it may be a bit confusing if you haven't read 'What If?'**

Lucas sat at his desk filling out paper work for his boss about the recent cars he had sold when he heard his cell phone begin to ring. Lucas pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked to see who was calling, it was Peyton. Lucas smiled as he flipped open the phone, "Hey." He spoke still smiling.

"Hey." Peyton said back. "How are you?" she asked

"I'm good. You?" Lucas looked down and began filling out his paper work once more.

"Wonderful. When are you going to be home? I have news."

"News? Good news I hope." Lucas let out a small laugh. "I'll be home soon; I have a bit more work to finish up. Hour tops, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Lucas, bye."

"Love you too Peyton, see you soon." Lucas closed the phone and placed it on his desk.

Forty-five minutes later Lucas hears the sound of heels clicking on the tile floor of the dealership. He looks up from his desk to see Brooke Davis walking towards him. "Brooke Davis." Lucas states as he places all of his papers into a folder and stands up placing all of his items in a bag, ready to go home. "Didn't expect to see you anytime soon."

"And here I am." Brooke says smiling. "Look I know it's rather late to be trying to apologies, but I'm sorry Lucas, for everything. I have tried to make things right with Peyton and she wants nothing to do with me."

"I don't blame her anymore, Brooke. I told her to give you another chance and she doesn't want you in her life anymore." Lucas swung his bag around on his shoulder and began to leave the office.

"I wouldn't want me in my life after what I did either."

Lucas turned and glanced at Brooke and began to laugh at what she said.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lucas says still laughing. "But, what do you want Brooke?"

"I want my best friends back."

"I'll talk to Peyton, but I'm not promising that anything will happen."

Brooke jumped up and hugged Lucas. "Thanks so much Luke! You are the best husband Peyton has ever had!"

Lucas looked at Brooke oddly again before getting into his car and driving away. It wasn't long before Lucas had parked his car in the lot of the apartment and found himself walking through the door of his home. He glanced down at his watch as it read six thirty. Lucas smiled as Peyton greeted him. He kissed her softly on the lips and set down his bag next to the door. "So what is this news you were talking about?" Lucas asks as he grabs a hold of her hand and walks over to the table where a meal sat for him, Peyton, and Elizabeth.

"Well…" Peyton began as she took a small sip of her coke and glanced down at her pizza and back at Lucas. "Your mom wants me to run Tric!"

"Peyton! That's great!" Lucas grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite. He looked over at Elizabeth who sat there picking at the pepperoni. "Did you here that Lizzy? Mommy got a new awesome job." He spoke as he leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. "So, Peyt, what do you think about getting the gang together to help out on club nights."

"And by gang, you mostly mean Brooke, Right?" Peyton asks, already knowing the answer. She rolls her eyes and looks at Lucas. "No."

"I don't mean just Brooke. Haley and Nathan too, and of course Mouth! Haley would love to get up onstage again. And Nathan…well he can support her." Lucas says laughing. "And Mouth can do just about anything. And Brooke….She can just be your friend when you need her."

"Lucas!" Peyton rubs her head with her hand. "No! In case you don't remember, Brooke kissed you on _our_ wedding day! And I have everyone else to be my friend when I need them. And Haley makes an awesome substitute best friend." Peyton mumbles glancing down.

"Okay, Okay. I can't make you forgive Brooke, so just think about it. Okay?"

"Can I just pretend to think about it, and tell you no way in a few days?"

Lucas smiles at her and kisses her on the lips once. "Sure. I'm happy for you Peyton; you are going to run Tric. This is great. I'm happy for you, but what about Elizabeth?"

"I have it covered, Karen will watch her."

"Okay, that will work." Lucas kisses Peyton once more, but this time being interrupted by the ring of their door bell. Lucas glances at Peyton. "Wonder who that could be, but I will get it." Lucas stands up, kissing both Peyton and Elizabeth on their foreheads before walking around the corner to the door.

Lucas turns the knob of the door and opens it slowly, and sees Dan standing in the doorway. Lucas' jaw drops and his fists clinch together. "What the hell are you doing here?" He shouts as he tries to restrain himself from hitting Dan. "You are supposed to be in jail!"

"What? I can't come to visit my son and my granddaughter? What's her name? Elizabeth?" Dan shoves Lucas out of the door way and steps into the apartment. "Oh and Lucas, I was never in jail."


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton sat at the table, still feeding Elizabeth. Peyton's jaw dropped as she saw Dan step into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Peyton demanded as she grabbed Elizabeth up out of her chair and ran to stand behind Lucas.

"Well, I made this little deal with the police chief in Tree Hill, and believe it or not, he never put me in jail."

Lucas laughed, not because he found anything funny, but out of anger. He tried to keep himself under control, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Lucas ran towards Dan, but Dan threw up a fist, knocking Lucas backwards. Once Lucas stood back up he tackled Dan at his knees, causing Lucas to stumble on top of him. Lucas began to throw punches at Dan as he sat on him.

"Lucas, just stop!" he heard Peyton yell from behind him. He heard Elizabeth start to cry, but he did he best to put them in the back of his head.

He continued to hit Dan, throwing three more punches before Dan pushed Lucas up, causing Lucas to roll over backwards and hit his face on a wall. Lucas stood up as blood streamed from his nose and mouth. Elizabeth continued to scream, so Peyton ran up stairs with her, placing her in a crib and running back down. Peyton grabbed her cell phone and began to dial 911. When Dan saw her dialing, he reached over to Peyton, pulling the phone from her and throwing it down on the ground as hard as he could, causing the phone to shatter. "Peyton, just leave!" Lucas yelled out as Dan ran at him, pushing him against a wall. "You're going to get hurt."

Peyton knew she couldn't leave Lucas. There was only one way she could see this ending, until one killed the other. Peyton wasn't going to let that happen. She replayed Lucas' words in her head. _'You're going to get hurt.' _She laughed to herself as she thought of everything her real brother, Derek, had taught her, and how she put it to use against Psycho Derek. Peyton looked over at Dan, who held Lucas up by his throat, and continued to slam Lucas against the wall. "Stop it Dan!" Peyton screams as she ran at him and jumped on his back. Lucas fell to the ground and fumbled for his cell phone. He slid it across the wooden tile floor, making sure it caught Peyton's eye. He used his arm to wipe the blood from his face before pulling Peyton off of Dan and throwing Dan onto the floor.

Lucas fell on top of him like before, but Dan rolled over on Lucas and punched him twice before Peyton grabbed a hold of Dan again, biting him in the ear. Dan threw Peyton off of his shoulder and she fell right on Lucas' closed cell phone. She grabbed it and ran out of the front door, dialing 911 once again. Dan attempted to run after Peyton, but Lucas turned him around and punched him in the face. "I'm going to kill you, Lucas Scott!" Dan screamed out of anger and grabbed Lucas by the throat once more, attempting to strangle him. "I have wanted to get rid of you for so long. I didn't want you alive when I was in high school, and I do not want you alive now!" Dan tightens his grip around Lucas' neck.

Lucas then begins to swing his legs forward in the air, kicking Dan backwards as he fell to the ground. Lucas gasped for air, but Dan was already on top of him again. It was then when Peyton ran through the door, placing Lucas' phone on the kitchen counter before thinking how she could help Lucas. She didn't hesitate any longer before picking up a chair from the table and bashing Dan over the head with it. She never had a problem with Dan until she realized how much trouble and pain he put Lucas through in High School. Now he lay in their kitchen floor of their apartment, trying to kill the only man she truly ever loved.

Dan squirmed on the ground, attempting to get up, but Peyton pulled the chair up over he head once again, and brought it down to meet his face. "Dan Scott, this is the end for you!" she spoke. "You better pray the police get here for you before I kill you myself!" She screamed.

Lucas stood up and placed his arms around Peyton's waist from behind. "Peyton…Babe, lower the chair." He began to laugh.

Peyton turned around to face Lucas. "You think this is funny?" she questioned.

"Yeah, a little." He said kissing her.

Peyton pulled away from the kiss, dropping the chair. "This is not the time, Luke."

Dan slowly got up and walked towards the door as he watched Lucas and Peyton kiss. "Until next time, _son_." Dan said as he ran out of the door and into his car.

"Lucas! Go after him!" Peyton screamed as she threw her hands at Lucas' chest.

"Peyt, I can't. Look at me, if it wasn't for you he would have killed me, and he probably almost did." Lucas spoke as he could feel his heart beating rapidly. "You called the police, right? They will be on the look out for him." Lucas pulled Peyton toward him, hugging her.

"Do you hear yourself, Luke? We thought the police took care of everything last time, but he was here, wasn't he?" tears began to stream down her face.

"Peyton, it's going to be okay. We are okay. Dan will be caught, and if not then we will know to expect him."

"Lucas! You just put _our_ family in danger. And everyone else's families! He could go after your mom or Nathan! Anyone Lucas! Anyone!" Peyton continued to cry as she slid down the wall, placing her face in her hands. "You should have just allowed me to kill him!" Peyton screamed, pushing Lucas' hands away as he began to try and wipe her tears away. "I can't deal with this Lucas. I need to leave, Elizabeth and I are leaving." She stood up and began to storm up the stairs.

**I know that Dan shouldn't have been allowed to escape, but I didn't want to the story to practically end at the third chapter, so you can expect another run in with him soon. I haven't gotten many reviews for this so far. ( So if you read, please leave a review. And if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know! You may leave it in a review; send me a message, or an email. Also, if anyone reading is a Brucas fan as well, feel free to read and review my newest story, ****Everything can Change in Time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a very short, but yet **_**emotional**_** chapter. Reviews appreciated: )**

Lucas had been miserable since Peyton had left. How could she do that to him? Lucas couldn't get the image of her leaving out of his mind. He continued to picture her standing in the door way, holding their daughter. Tears streamed down her face as she left. He was only happy when he was with her, and now she was gone. It had only been two day since she left, but it drove him crazy. "Luke!" he heard his name and he jerked his head up off of the couch. He hoped it was Peyton, but he knew that voice, it was Haley.

"Hey Hales." He said without looking at her.

"Lucas, you really need to pull yourself together!" Haley said as she threw a pillow at him. "Go get in the shower and I will take you to see Peyton."

Lucas jumped when she offered. "Okay!" Lucas said hugging her.

"Lucas please, just go take your shower!" Haley said once more.

Later, Lucas stood in front of Tric. "You sure she is here?" Lucas said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Positive." Haley said with a smile as she opened the door for him and pushed him into the club. She shook her head after he left and she went to wait in the car. She had known Lucas and Peyton for a long time, and even though she had seen them each with other people, she knew they were meant to be together. Lucas was once happy with Brooke, just like Peyton had been happy with Jake, but they always found themselves back together.

"Hi." Lucas said, almost a whisper as he approached Peyton as she sat at the counter of Tric, writing something on a sheet of paper.

She looked up from her work and sighed when she saw Lucas, she had been trying to avoid the thought of this conversation for the past two days. "I meant it Lucas when I said I was leaving."

Lucas looked down and then took a seat on the other side of the counter from her. "Okay." He said, avoiding eye contact with her. He then reached across and grabbed her hands. "But I want you to know Peyton, I love you, okay? I really just wish you could come back with me. Back to _our_ home." Lucas finally looked up at her, but her eyes were on her work. Lucas took the sheet of paper from her and sat it in the chair next to him, so she could no longer see it.

"Lucas, I'm trying to work." She said, continuing to look down.

"Fine, but it can wait, this is much more important, _we_ are much more important!" He was still trying to make eye contact with her. Lucas released her hands and stood up, walking over to the other side of the counter and stood in front of her. "I will do whatever you want me to, just to get you and Lizzy to come back home with me." He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't Lucas, not now."

Lucas pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I need you Peyton; I can't go through this alone." Lucas was then leaned down, whispering in her ear. He then kissed her softly on the neck.

"You don't understand Lucas! I can't do this; you have made this so hard! Made things too difficult for me and Elizabeth, don't you understand that I just can't be with you right now?" Peyton stood up and took a few steps away from him, crossing her arms.

"No your right, I _don't_ understand. The only thing I understand is how much I love you and how much I need you right now, how much I really want you, and I need you to help me."

"With what?" she said angrily, practically screaming. "Dan? You screwed up Lucas! You did! Not me, this isn't my problem."

"No! I just need you to be there for me, and to just tell me everything is going to be okay, like you used to." Lucas held up his left hand, showing his wedding ring. "This is your problem too; you are my wife, Peyt! We are supposed to be going through this together."

Tears began to run down Peyton's face, and she held up her left hand too, pulling the ring off of her finger. She set it down on the counter next to them and took one step closer to him. "I'm sorry Lucas, I just can't." she leaned upwards and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Lucas' eyes bulged up with tears and he walked past her, trying to hide that he was about to cry. He didn't have anything to say. There were no words that could possibly explain the thoughts that were running through his mind at that moment. He then stormed out of Tric. When he reached the outdoors, he leaned up against the wall of the club and ran his hands through his messy hair. _How can this be happening? _He asked himself. _I love her, that should be enough_. Lucas felt a tear run down his face. He then thought of the kiss, _how could she kiss me at a time like this?_ Lucas turned around, punching the wall with his fist out of the anger he was feeling. Blood began to stream out of his knuckles, but he ignored the blood, and the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas sat in his car, and dialed her number. He had called Peyton everyday that week, but she continued to ignore his calls, so he continued to leave her voicemails. He looked down at the phone as he dialed her number, and pulled over to the side of the road.

Meanwhile, Peyton sat on her bed in her father's house. She was sketching a picture; it was a picture of Lucas and the expression that grew over his face when she gave him her wedding ring. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away. Elizabeth was staying with Karen for the weekend. Peyton couldn't get him out of her mind, she loved him, she really did. But the love she felt for him wasn't enough for her to continue to put her daughter in danger. Peyton heard her cell phone begin to ring; she reached over the table next to her bed and picked it up. She looked down at it to see who was calling, it was Lucas. She sighed and set it back on the table, she couldn't talk to him, she was too scared.

"Peyton, hey it's me, Lucas…again." He took a deep breath and then sighed. "I'm leaving for I while I guess, I don't know how long, but I will be back, and then maybe you will be ready to sort out whatever problems we seem to have. I'm not sure where I'm going to go, but I just want to get out of Tree Hill for a while, and get away from all of this. I love you." Lucas then flipped his phone shut and laid it down in the seat next to him. He wanted her to call, and he hoped she would, he really just wanted to hear her voice.

Lucas started the car up once again and continued to drive. It wasn't long before he saw a sign that said: Charleston- 102 miles. Lucas looked out the window. The last time he had left Tree Hill and gone to Charleston, it was because of Peyton. She was his world, and he needed her. He needed her more than she could ever know. Leaving was his way of trying to push her out of his mind.

An hour had past, and Lucas still had somewhere around forty-five miles to go. He was doing everything he could to stop thinking about Peyton, but of course he couldn't. Lucas heard his cell phone begin to ring in the seat next to him. He smiled, hoping it was her. He reached over to pick it up, but it fumbled out of his hands, falling down into the floorboard of the passenger seat. "Damn it." Lucas cursed. He leaned over, sticking his head down into the floorboard and tried to reach the phone as it continued to ring. He knew what he was doing was unsafe, but he needed to answer it, he needed to hear her voice.

Lucas began to loose control of the wheel, but he continued to reach for the phone. By now it had stopped ringing, but he prayed that if he called her back she would answer. Lucas finally grabbed a hold of the phone with his right hand. As he sat up he saw a large white SUV right in front of him, coming his way. Lucas swerved over to the right, only causing his car to tumble over a large hill. The car rolled one full cycle before coming to a complete stop on its side in a small creek on the side of the highway.

Thirty minutes later, Peyton's phone began to ring once more. She was sure it was probably Lucas, but she picked it up to be sure. "Hello?" she asked after the caller-id said it was Karen. All Peyton could hear were sobs coming from the other line. "Karen, whats wrong? Is Elizabeth okay?" she asked, setting her drawing pad down on her bed and standing up. Her heart began to beat faster, knowing something had gone wrong. Karen began to speak, but Peyton couldn't understand anything between Karen's continuing sobs. "Calm down, just tell me what is happening, slowly."

"Peyton..." Karen began as she took deep breaths. "Its Lucas, he is in the hospital!" Karen finally spat out. "He might not make it."

Peyton dropped the phone in shock, and she didn't bother to pick it up. Instead she grabbed her keys off of her table and ran outside, climbing into her car. She began to drive to the hospital, as many thoughts ran through her head. _What if I loose him?_ She questioned herself. _I will never get to tell him that I love him and that I am so sorry for the things I have put him through this past week._ Peyton lowered her head and began to cry. _I do love him_.

**Short chapter, yes I know. But a lot of important things happened! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton sat quietly in the waiting room of the hospital. It was now near three in the morning, and Lucas was now undergoing surgery. Peyton looked around the room. She saw Nathan looking at a sports magazine, with Haley asleep leaning over on his shoulder. She looked to her right and Brooke sat silently staring into empty space. Peyton sighed and continued to hold back all of the tears that built up in her eyes. She tried to stay strong for Karen, who sat on the other side of the room trying to get Keith to sleep. Peyton looked down to her right and saw Elizabeth. Peyton touched the side of her face and kissed her on the cheek. "It is going to be okay P." Brooke spoke softly as she laid a hand on Peyton shoulder.

Peyton could feel the tears begin to stream down her face, but quickly wiped them away. "One thing I have learned…" Peyton began, holding back her tears once more. "Is that in the end, everything is usually okay. I have made it through a lot of things. But this, I'm not sure. I can't loose him."

"You won't, he loves you too much to leave you and Elizabeth alone." Brooke leaned over and looked at Elizabeth for what truly was the first time. "I'm sorry Peyton. For everything; for what's happening now, and for what I did." Brooke realized it was her own fault that she didn't know anything about Elizabeth. If Brooke only could have put her feelings for Lucas aside, she and Peyton would still be best friends.

"Just leave it alone Brooke; I can't deal with that too."

"Miss Roe?" a nurse asked walking into the waiting room.

Nathan tapped Haley lightly on the shoulder, waking her up. In just moments Peyton, Karen, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley were standing in front of the nurse. The nurse turned to look at Karen. "Your son is out of surgery, but he is asleep. The doctor is unsure if he will be waking anytime soon. He may be in a coma. We will continue to monitor his brain activity and keep you informed if anything changes. In the meantime, family members may visit him, one at a time." The nurse looked around and each of the people that stood around her. "Who will be first?" she asked smiling.

Karen looked down, devastated at the words that had came out of the nurses' mouth. _Coma?_ She asked herself. _Not Lucas, he has to wake up, he has to be okay._ Karen turned to look at Peyton. "She will." She said softly.

Peyton looked up at Karen's words. Peyton hugged Karen lightly. "He will be okay." Peyton whispered, more to herself than she did to Karen. Peyton then looked at each of her friends before following the nurse down the hallway.

When Peyton reached Lucas' room, she walked in slowly, unsure of what she would see. She slowly looked up from the floor to see Lucas lying in a bed, asleep. She walked closer to him, and she could then see the three places on his forehead where he had stitches, and his face was covered with cuts. She sat down slowly in the chair that sat next to his bed. Peyton did everything she could to keep herself from crying, but it didn't last long. The tears fell down her face and she looked over at his body as it lay in the bed, lifeless. "Oh my gosh Lucas…" she finally spoke as the tears continued to fall. She grabbed a hold of his hand and kissed it lightly. She moved his hand up to her cheek and kissed it once more. "I need you Lucas." She spoke softly "You have to be okay, I need you. Your mom needs you too. I am so sorry." Peyton said sobbing. "I am sorry for everything I said, I didn't really mean it, I was just scared. And now…" she began as she wiped away her tears. "I am even more scared."

Peyton looked down and wiped the tears from her face once more. "This used to be your job. You used to be the one wiping these tears away. It was always you." Peyton leaned forward and laid her head softly on his chest. "Just wake up Lucas, I love you. I need you in my life; I can't do this without you." Peyton then stood up and kissed him lightly on the forehead. She began to walk out of the room; she couldn't stand seeing him like that much longer. "I love you, Luke." She said one last time before leaving the room and allowing Karen to come in. Peyton made her way back to the waiting room, and tried to put on a fake smile.

"Hey." Haley said softly, pulling Peyton into a hug. When Peyton finally pulled away the tears began to stream down her face once more. "Peyton, you should go home, get some sleep. Leave Elizabeth here with me, I will take care of her. And I will call you if anything changes."

"No, I want to be here when he wakes up." Peyton looked down and took a seat next to where Elizabeth slept.

"Peyton, you have been up here for nearly ten hours. Just go home, get some rest and come back in a bit."

"Okay." Peyton said, finally giving into to Haley's proposal. She kissed Elizabeth on the cheek before leaving the hospital and heading for the apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, Peyton walked slowly into the apartment. She let out a deep sigh and looked around. Everything was a mess. There were many dishes that needed to be washed, and lots of clothes just lying around. _I never should have left_. Peyton said to herself. She made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom. She kicked her shoes off and lay down on Lucas' side of the bed. She buried her face down into his pillow and breathed in his scent. "I miss you so much Lucas." She said softly as she hugged the pillow tight. She then wiped away one lone tear that fell down her face and laid her head down on his pillow, falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton stood in front of the mirror located in the bathroom of her apartment. She held a hair straightener in one hand, straightening out her short hair. She let out a sigh and placed the device down, combing through her hair once more. "Looks fine Peyton." She mumbled to herself as she unplugged the straightener, setting it down on the counter. She then exited the bathroom and began to walk down the stairs. "Brooke?" she asked in a surprised tone as she saw a brunette sitting on her couch. "What are you doing here, and how did you get in here?"

"Come on P. We both know that you always leave the door opened, no matter where you live." Brooke smiled. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up." Brooke said, almost sounding concerned.

Peyton looked down and then walked over to sit next to Brooke. "It has only been a week Brooke, and I am horrible. How am I supposed to deal with the rest of my life without him?"

"Peyton, don't talk like that, okay?" Brooke leaned backwards and could feel a single tear fall. She quickly wiped it away, not wanting Peyton to see it. "I'm sorry P." Brooke wiped away another tear. "I'm in worse shape than you, but Lucas is going to be okay, I just know it."

Peyton ignored Brooke's tears. "We don't know that Brooke. He may never wake up. The doctors even told us he may never wake up." Peyton felt like crying, but she couldn't. The tears hadn't stopped flowing for a week, and now they were no where to be found, but she was glad of this. Peyton hated it when she cried; it made her feel like she was weak. But at this moment she was weak, and she would be until she could hear Lucas say her name once again. "It is my fault he is gone."

"That's a bold statement Peyton. And I understand that you feel bad about fighting with him and everything, but this isn't your fault. You can't continue to blame this all on yourself."

Peyton threw her head backwards; wanting everything to just go back how it was months ago, when everything seemed perfect. "Lucas left me a voicemail just before the accident…" Peyton began as she took a deep breath. "He was leaving Tree Hill, to get away from the pain of seeing me. If it wasn't for everything I put him though, then he never would have been in the car that day."

Brooke leaned forward, pulling Peyton into a hug. "Peyton, you can't do this. You can _not_ make yourself believe that this is all your fault, it isn't." Brooke didn't know what else to say. "How about I take you to see him?"

"Okay, Then can we go by Nathan and Haley's house? I need to see Elizabeth; she has been with them all week."

Brooke smiled at Peyton and laughed. "The Naley household it is!"

Brooke and Peyton soon arrived at the hospital. Peyton walked through the hallways that lead to his room. She took a deep breath as she saw his door. Brooke was in the car waiting on her, so this meant she had to do this alone. She walked in slowly and took a seat next to where he laid. "Hey Luke." She said in a soft, weak voice. "It's me, Peyton, again. I told you I would come everyday." She reached out for his nearest hand and held onto it tightly. "We all miss you a lot Lucas. Elizabeth is doing well; she has spent the past week with Nathan, Haley, and James. I love them so much for letting her stay with them." Peyton took another deep breath. "Everyone is okay, well besides being deeply concerned about you. I went and saw your mom this morning, she was at the café, but she misses you Luke. We all do." She repeated.

Peyton moved forward and kissed Lucas' hand a few times before standing up. "Just wake up soon, please." She took another step forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you. See you tomorrow."

Fifteen minutes later Peyton walked into the living room of the Scott house, followed by Brooke. They were soon greeted by Haley, who held James. "Hey guys!" Haley said as she hugged both Peyton and Brooke with one arm. "Guessing you are here to see Elizabeth?" Haley asked.

Peyton nodded and smiled at James as Haley sat him down on the floor.

"Alright I will go wake her up from her nap."

Peyton kneeled down and gave James a quick hug. "How are you little James?" she said smiling.

"Great Auntie Peyton! How is Uncle Luke?" he asked, twirling around in place.

"He is going to be okay." She lied.

"Where is your daddy little J?" Brooke asked smiling at the small boy.

"Tat way." James pointed towards the kitchen.

Brooke leaned down and picked up James and took him into the kitchen with her. "Let me know when your ready to go, okay Peyt?"

Peyton nodded, but felt a bit of sadness flash through her as Brooke said her nickname. Lucas usually called her that more than anyone else did.

In moments Haley and Elizabeth emerged from one of the bedrooms. Elizabeth ran towards Peyton and began to hug her legs. "Hewwo Mommy!" she said in excitement. Peyton reached down and picked up Elizabeth, kissing her one the cheek. "When can daddy come swee me?" Elizabeth asked as she latched onto her mom.

Peyton could feel her eyes fill up with tears once more as she looked at her daughter. "Soon." Peyton said as she looked away, trying to hide their tears.

"When can I come home mommy?" Elizabeth asked as Peyton sat her back down on the floor.

Peyton turned her back to Elizabeth as the tears began to flow down her face. "I don't know yet." Peyton said, still unable to look at her daughter.

"Lizzy, why don't you go see what Brooke, Uncle Nate, and James are doing…" Haley offered as she patted the small child on the back.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I wuv you mommy!" she said giving Peyton another hug before running into the kitchen.

"You don't need to say it, Haley." Peyton said without even looking at her. "I know what you're thinking. I know you think I shouldn't lie to Elizabeth, but how am I supposed to tell her that she may never see her father? How am I supposed to explain that to her?" Peyton asked as she did her best to fight back all of the tears.

"Don't explain it to her then." Haley walked over to Peyton and hugged her tightly. "Just take her to see Luke."

Peyton nodded her head as it sat on Haley's shoulder. "Okay." Peyton then pulled away from the hug and reached out for the knob of the door. "Tell Brooke I'm just going to walk home." Peyton opened the door and began to leave before she stopped and turned around to face Haley one last time. "Thanks Haley, you're a wonderful friend. Thanks for everything." Peyton smiled and then left before Haley could say anything.


End file.
